Jeff The Killer
by Star Black Fire
Summary: Soy Jeff The Killer. Si en alguna ocasión te topas conmigo. No te preocupes. Solo tienes…que ir a dormir.


_**Dedicado a Fanny3LOL (espero te guste :))**_

_**¡Comencemos! **_

* * *

><p>Corro a mas no poder, aunque mis piernas me duelen, a mí no me importa, lo ignoro por completo, pues el dolor físico dejo de importarme hace ya un buen tiempo.<p>

Llueve, escucho los truenos sacudiendo en el cielo, el ruido del agua salpicando producto de mis pisadas, la fría lluvia mojando mi ropa, aquellas pequeñas gotas cristalinas empapando mi cara, un escenario más que perfecto para mi sentir.

Llego a un callejón en completa penumbra, me adentro en él y me detengo, recargo mi espalda en el muro de la pared y comienzo a respirar entrecortadamente, producto de mi cansancio.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo corriendo?

No lo sé, lo único que recuerdo fue salir de mi hogar después de haber acabado con todos.

Supongo que ya pasaron 2 semanas desde aquello, pero, por favor, como si a alguien le importara algo como eso.

Me deslizo de la pared hasta que toco el piso, me siento en él y agachó la cabeza, por lo visto aun no me recupero del cansancio.

El callejón es solitario, "perfecto", solo hay cajas viejas junto con unos botes de basura, apesta, preferiría un olor a muerto, es más placentero.

Ahora que me encuentro en soledad y con el único ruido del agua cayendo y los relámpagos, es el momento idóneo para que mi cabeza deje salir aquellos pensamientos que llevan bombardeándome desde de casi de esa gran casa.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Qué haré? ¿A dónde ir?

Las respuestas a las interrogantes serian:

Matar a personas inocentes, desmembrar carne humana, a donde me lleve el viento.

Pero no, eso son los pensamientos de mi otro yo, el verdadero yo quiere volver a casa, dormir en su tibia cama, abrazar a su madre, y platicar con su padre y su hermano.

Creo que finalmente recupere la cabeza.

¿Qué hice? ¿Porque lo hice? ¿Yo quería hacerlo?

No, no quería.

Pero mi interior me lo pedía.

Pero, si sintió bien, el cuchillo deslizándose por su carne, la sangre brotando del interior del cuerpo, el sonido de los pellejos separándose, el color de las venas, el rojo carmín de sus órganos, las arterias rompiéndose, el pulso deteniéndose, los huesos quebrándose, sus gritos de dolor, sus suplicas, sus expresiones de terror y confusión, el olor de la sangre, la presencia de la muerte, son más que perfectas, dignas de un profundo éxtasis. El mismo en el cual me sumergí.

Otro relámpago se escucha, ilumina todo el alrededor, levanto mi cabeza y miro el cielo, es oscuro, no hay ni una maldita estrella, solo un montón de inútiles e innecesarias gotas que no dejan de caer y se estampa en el piso.

¿Por qué siguen saliendo más si terminara destruidas por completo al tocar el suelo?, ¡Nacen para ser destruidas nada más!

¿Es lo mismo con los humanos cierto?

Su existencia no sirve de nada, ya conocen su final, la muerte, ¿Por qué de todos modos viven?

Es una tontería….

¡La existencia humana es una tontería!

Un relámpago se cae al suelo, fue tan fuerte que se creó una grita en el fuerte concreto.

Ahora lo entiendo, las personas solo son más que simples gotas de agua fría, caen hasta llegar con su destino, la muerte.

Es una hermosa palabra, ¿no es así?

_**Muerte **_

¿Qué es más perfecto que eso?

Nada lo es.

La muerte es un descanso eterno, las gotas caen en lugar de subir, los humanos lloran en lugar de sonreír, para que hacer esperar si su final es algo tan simple y que pueden recibir en cualquier momento.

Por fin lo comprendo.

Yo los ayudare a descansar.

Ese es mi único propósito, no necesito saber nada más, es tan claro, ¿Cómo es que no lo note antes?

Me levanto del suelo, subo mi mano hasta mi rostro, sigue teniendo manchas de sangre seca, saco el cuchillo del bolsillo de mi sudadera, frió y con la misma sangre seca, la sangre de mi familia, de seguro están muy agradecidos con migo, yo los ayude a descansar, no tuvieron que sufrir más.

Ayudare a todo el mundo a descansar y muy a satisfacer este deseo de ver su sangre, viseras, órganos y expresiones de terror.

El dolor es necesario en todo sacrificio, no está de más intercambiar todo el dolor de quien sabe cuántos años, por el de unos cuantos minutos, después de eso solo se obtendrá un descanso. eterno.

¡Es más que perfecto!

Yo los ayudare, a cambio solo pido su sufrimiento.

Tomo el mango del cuchillo y solo sujeto fuertemente.

**Soy Jeff The Killer **

Si en alguna ocasión te topas conmigo.

No te preocupes.

Solo tienes…_que ir a dormir._


End file.
